white emperor dragon fairy tail
by setsuriblack
Summary: bagaimana ada sesorang terlahir kembali di dunia fairy tail dan memiliki divine gear yang di dalamnya terdapat kaisar naga putih albion bagaiman kisahnya di kehidupan barunnya apakah ia menikmatinnya atau sebaliknnya? mari saksikan (peringatan yang mau saja) OCxHarem


**hallo semuannya ini merupakan cerita pertama ku yang kutilis di fanfic jujur**

 **pertama kali membaca fanfic kupikir aku hanya ingin membacannya saja tapi tak**

 **kepikiran untuk menuliskannya dan keinginan ku untuk menulis fanfic bertambah**

 **setelah membaca crimson dragon emperor and crimson eyes knight mungkin **

**percakapan dan konsep ceritaku berdasarkan cerita itu setelah**

 **membaca itu jadi aku putuskan untuk menulis fanfic pertamaku yang berjudu white **

**emperor dragon fairy tail silahkan menikamati... :-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
**

* * *

Bab 0

Prologe

Rise new emperor white dragon

Pov

Hallo semuannya namaku alex kid 25 tahun dan aku hanya karyawan swasta biasa hidup ku penuh dengan ketidak kehargaan setiap kali aku berusaha degan hasil yang sangat memuaskan orang orang di keluargaku memandang dengan biasa saja padahal aku bukan jenius yang aku punya hanya kerja keras sangat berbeda sekali dengan sepupu ku walaupun hasil yang ia hasilkan pas pas san ia tetap dihargai dan juga apabila hasil yang ia hasilkan jelek ia di puji agar lebih baik lagi sedangkan aku apabila hasil yang ku hasilkan jelek aku di caci mati matian terkadang aku berpikir untuk bunuh diri saja orang tua ku selalu mencari kesalahan ku terhadap mereka untuk melampiaskan kemarahan mereka terhadap ku walaupun sekecil apapun tetapi aku berpikir untuk menghidup kan keluarga ku yang pas pas dengan ketiga adik ku yang masih belum sekolah itu yang menjadi alasan agar aku tidak bunuh diri hari ini aku habis pulang kantor dan membeli makanan untuk keluargaku saat aku mau berjalan menyebrang aku berpikir.

Ahh untuk sekali saja aku ingin dihargaai tiba tiba aku melihat anak kecil yang mengejar balonnya di tempat penyebrangan ternyata lampu kendaraan sudah hijau tanpa berpikir aku langsung mengejar anak itu dan mendorongnnya ke sebrang ketika aku sudah mendoronnya aku menghadap ke samping dan ternyata ada mobil di samping ku.

[brak]

Dengan kerasnnya aku ditabrak mobil tersebut dan terlempar sekitar 8 meter dari tempat tersebut aku mendarat dan tidak bisa lagi merasakan indra ku kepalaku pusing aku melihat sedikit anak itu ternyata selamat aku bahagia setidaknnya ada nyawa yang bisa di selamatkan walapun mungkin ada yang harus pergi,aku dikremununi banyak orang aku merasa ngantuk sepertinnya tidak ada lagi tegaku yang tersisa dengan pelan aku memejamkan mata ku untuk tidur agar tidak terlambat besok dan hari itu pun tidak pernah datang.

Pov tidak diketahui

Ada seorang kakek tinggi nya seperti kurcaci memakai baju orange dan memakai topi kurcaci dua cabang yang sedang memengang payung untuk menghalangi hujan mengenai nya orang ini Makarov dreyard master fairy tail ke 3 ketika ia sedang berjalan ia mendengar suara.

"oak…. oak…."

Dengan cepat ia langsung menuju suara itu ternyata sumber itu berasal dari gang pingiran kota dan ia melihat kotak dengan pelan ia melihat kotak tersebut matannya terbelak ternyata itu seorang bayi laki-laki dengan rambut putih keabu abuan dan bermata hijau

Ia pun mengabil bayi ke kepelukannya

"kasihan bayi sepertimu di buang disini"kata makarov

Bayi itu pun diam dan menatap makarav matanya memajam dan bibirnya tersenyum, hati makararov pun luluh dan membawa bayi itu kerumah

"hmmm tidak ada keluarga dan ditinggal kan di gang kota …yosh maka dari itu aku akan menjadikan mu cucuku " kata Makarov sambil mengangkat bayi itu.

"tapi aku butuh nama dan usiannya sepertinnya hanya setahun dari laxus….hm…oh ya hujan rain…rain dreyard aku akan menamakanmu itu"kata Makarov dan anak itu pun tertawa dengan suka cita.

5 tahun kemudiaan

Pov rain

Sekali lagi hallo semuannya nama ku rain dreyard aku cucu master fairy tail ke 3 walau pun kehidupan ku sebelumnnya sebagai alex kid aku sendiri pun kaget ternyata aku dilahirkan di dunia fairy tail heck bahkan aku pernah menonton anime nya sampai arc oracion seis saja sekarang aku berjalan dengan kakek ku dan kakaku laxus dreyard yang berumur 6 tahun untuk menonton festival.

"rain ada apa ?"kata Makarov

"hmm…tidak apa kek"kata ku aku mengunakan kaos abu abu dan celana pendek biru

"heeh apa kau ingin bergabung di festival rain"kata laxus yang mengunakan baju kaos merah dengan lambang petir dan celana panjang biru

"sunguh tak apa kak lagi pula kita tidak bisa masuk parade karena umur kita"kata ku

"tenang saja begitu umur kalian pas kita akan bersama mengikuti parade"kata makaorv tersenyum

"ohh benarkah kek kalu begitu ketika di festival aku akan melakukan ini"kata laxsus dengan mengangkat tangan kanan ke atas sambil menunjuk udara dan melebarkan ibu jari

"apa itu kak ?"kataku dengan nada penasaran palsu 'sebenarnnya aku sudah tau artinnya'pikir ku sambil tersenyum

"ini sebuah pesan artinya jika aku tidak bisa melihat dimana kau berada,aku akan selalu melihatmu"kata laxus dengan semangat.

"laxus"kata Makarov dengan mata berkaca kaca

Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini dan festival pun akhirnnya di mulai.

3 tahun kemudian

Pov rain umur 8 tahun

Saat ini aku sedang berlatih di bukit yang tidak jauh dari guild baiklah ternyata aku mempunyaai **Divine Dividing** yang bisa megurangi setengah kemampuan lawan setiap 10 detik salah dan di tambahkan ke diri sendiri satu dari 13 longinius sacread gear pembunuh tuhan yang ada di dxd aku juga sempat menontonnya sampai s3 jadi aku lumayan tau apa saja kemampuannya pertama kali aku mendapatkan kemampuan ini ketika aku dan kakaku di culik oleh dark guild untuk mengancam kakek mereka mengarahkan sihir ke arah kakaku dalam pikirakanku yang aku pikirkan hanya untuk menyelamatkan kakak ku aku mengutuk diriku yang menjadi lemah tiba tiba sayap divine divinding ini keluar dari pungung ku dan aku langsung menhadapi penyihir tersebut.

Kakaku pingsan jadi ia tidak melihat sayap ku ketika kakek tiba disan ia kaget dengan sayap ku jadi aku ceritakan apa yang terjadi dan ia langsung memasukanku ke dalam fairy tail dan melatih ku karena aku punya cadangan sihir yang sangat besar di bandingkan dengan kakaku walaupun umur ku tergolong sangat mudah untuk menjadi penyihir

Saat aku selesai latihan pagi aku langsung ke guild untuk sarapan dengan memakai kaos abu abu dan celana hitam dan setibannya di guild

"yo rain apa sudah selesai"kata Makarov

"ya kek aku sedang mau sarapan sekarang"kata ku **[hmm perkembangan mu sangat luar biasa untuk anak seumurmu** **dan memakai balance breaker selama 1 bulan aku juga sempat kaget ternyata aku ada di dunia yang lain tapi aku hanya bisa menerimannya dan melangkah ke depan]** kata albion di kepalaku

'terima kasih albion'pikir ku dengan senyuman" oh yah kek diman kakak?"ucap ku

"ia bersama ivan"kata Makarov dengan merengut

"oh begitu''kataku dengan tenang dalam hati aku marah dengan ivan dreyard gara gara dia kakaku akan menjadi bajingan sombong kedepannya kalau bisa aku akan meremukan kepala orang tua berengsek itu dan mengunanakan divide untuk melemaskannya

 **[secara pribadi aku setuju denganmu setelah aku melihat bagaimana bajingan tua itu]** kata albion dengan mengancam aku mengambil minuman dan meminumnya

"rain aku akan menjadikan mu penyihir s class" kata Makarov

Mata ku terbelak dan meludah kan minumanku" kek bukannya aku terlalu mudah untuk penyihir s class umur ku baru 8 tahun dan mungkin kakak akan iri"kataku dengan terkejut bahkan erza berumur 14 tahun merupakan termuda untuk menjadi penyihir s class

"ya seorang anak kecil yang 1 hari menyelesaikan 5 quest dan menghadapi monster setinggi 15 meter hanya 3 menit" kata Makarov monoton

Dan aku pun sweatdropp mengutuk seharusnnya aku tidak latihan sambil mengerjakan quest aku terlalu semangat untuk menjadi kuat

"baiklah kek setauku bukannya ada tes untuk menjadi penyihir kelas s"kata ku

"tenang saja nak sebentar lagi ia akan datang"kata Makarov

"sebentar lagi.?"ucap ku

Tiba tiba aku mendengar suara lonceng kota berbunyi dan kota pun berubah di sana aku melihat seorang pria tua memakai jubah coklat sampai ke kakinnya membawa tas di pungungnya rambut berwarna orange dengan gaya sisir ke belakang orang itu adalah gildarts clive satu satunya penyihir s class fairy tail.

" master aku sudah kembali"kata gildarts

"selamat datang kembali gildarts"kata Makarov

"selamat datanng gildarts"kataku dengan tersenyum

"hoi bocah terakhir aku melihat ketika kau berumur 5 tahun kan"kata gildarts menyeringai

"ya saat itu kau melemparku untuk main tinggi tinggi sampai aku menembus awan kupikir aku akan mati"kata ku dengan tatapan mati

Gildarts terkekeh malu-malu sambil mengusap belakang kepalannya"maaf kupikir aku terlalu bersemangat"kata gildarts

"serius gildarts kupir aku akan terkena serangan jantung pada saat itu'kata Makarov sambil menghela napas

"jadi ada apa master sampai kau memangilku ke sini"kata gildarst

"ya gildarts aku ingin kau menguji cucuku untuk menjadi penyihir kelas s"kata Makarov

"serius walaupun kuat laxus ia hanya berumur 9 tahun"kata gildarts menyeringai

"bukan'kata makrov mengelengkan kepala dan menunjuku"rain yang akan kujadikan penyihir s class"kata Makarov tenang

Mata gildarts pun melebar keluar dengan rahang terbuka"serius"kata gilldarts dengan kaget sampai mengetarkan guild fairy tail

"serius"kata makorv dengan menutup telingannya dengan kedua tangannya

"maaf master aku hanya kaget dengan anak yang berumur kurang dari 10 tahun akan menjadi penyihir kelas s ini merupakan prestasi yang sangat luar biasa belum pernah ada penyihir s class berumur 8 tahun"kata gildarts dengan menyeringai

"ya dan untuk itu aku memangilmu untuk mengetesnnya"kata Makarov

Senyuman di gildarts pun melebar"baiklah master kau tau aku tidak bisa menahan diri"kata gildarts

"baiklah kalau begitu kita akan ke belakang"kata makarov sambil mengiring kami ke belakang dan diikuti semua rekan guild untuk menonton

"um…aku tak menyangka kau yang akan mengujiku gildarts"kataku

"tenang saja nak aku akn menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat dan segera minum"kata gildarts

"sebaiknnya kau menyiapkan minuman di ruma sakit pak tua"kataku

Mata gildarts berketdut"aku bukan pak tua"teriak gildarts dan semua orang di guild tertawa termasuk kakek

"benar benar tak apa master untuk dia bertarung dengan gildarts ia hanya 8 tahun"kata orang yang di sebut macao

"tenang saja dan lihat"kata makarov "baiklah untuk tes promosi s class rain dreyard ia akan bertarung dengan gildarts clive untuk membuktikannya apa kalian sudah siap"teriaknnya.

Aku dan gildarts mengambil posisi bertarung masing masing sambil menungu sinyal dari kakek.

"bersiap…..mulai"kata Makarov

Aku langsung membungkus tangan ku dengan energy cahaya yang berwarna biru dan melesat ke gildarts untuk memukulnnya ia langsung menepis pukulanku dengan tangannya dan tanah di bawah kami langsung retak.

"heh untuk anak seumurmu kau boleh juga"kata gildarts

"hmp"kataku

dan aku langsung menendang gildarts ke muka tapi ia menundukan kepalannya untuk menghindarinnya dan tangan kanannya melesat kea arah ku aku langsung melangkah ke belakang untuk menghindarinnya dan sedikit baju sobek aku mundur untuk menjaga jarak

"ayolah apa hanya itu kemampuannmu"kata gildarts mengejek

"jadi hanya di pipi ya" kataku

Gildarts kaget setelah ia melihat pipinya berdarah dan ia memengang luka itu semua penonton langsung bersorak bahkan Makarov pun kaget ternyata ada orang yang bisa melukai gildarts

Gildarts melihat darah itu dan tersenyum lebar"baiklah nak kita naik kan tingkatnya"teriak gildarst tiba tiba gelombang sihir gildarts naik bahkan aku pun akan terdiam kalau aku tidak punya albion aku sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana aura luar biasa dari naga surgawi jadi aku tetap tenang dan gildarst pun mengarah kan serangan shir crush nya kea arah ku gelombang kejutnnya membuat kawasan sekitar langung bergetar dan tempat ku berdiri tadi meningalkan kawah yang lebar

Mata gildarts pun melebar dan pucat"oh..sial aku membunuhnnya"teriaknnya dengan cemas

"masih jauh dari selesai gildarts"kataku

Lalu kepala gildarts langsung ke sumber suara dan matanaya melebar melihataku terbang mengunangan sayap divine gear ku

"dia terbang"teriak orang guild

"whew.."gildarts menghela napas"aku pikir aku membunuh mu rain aku tak berpikir kau punya sayap untuk terbang apa itu requim?"katannya dengan penasaran

"anggap saja hadia dari lahir gildarst dan ini bukan hanya untuk terbang"aku melebarkan sayap divine gear ku dan mengunakann kemampuannya kalu aku tidak serius aku yang akan babak belur lalu sayap ku berteriak

 **[Divide]**

Gildarts merasakan kekuatan shihirnya berkurang dan ia hampir jatuh

"apa yang kau lakukan "kata gildarts

"ini merupakan salah satu kemampuannya gildarts divine dividing yang mengurangi setengah kemampuan lawan setiap 10 detik dan ditambahkan ke pemiliknnya"kataku

Semua mata orang melebar mengurangi setengah kekuatan lawan itu mungkin sihir yang sangat kuat sekali pikir mereka kalau saja mereka tau

Gildarts menyerigai gila"baiklah rain aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai kempuan ini bahkan kau bisa lebih berbahaya kau pasti lulus ujian s class ini"kata nya"namun pertarungan belum selesai ayo kita selesaikan dengan dengan 1 serangan terkuat kita"ucap gildarts tau kalau melanjutkan pertempuran ini ia akan kalah dari anak 8 tahun ini sangat berbakat atau jenius ia bisa mengalahkan gildarts dengan meguras energinya sebisa mungkin ia ingin menyimpan kekuatannya untuk misi besok tapi sepertinnya ia besok akan beristirahat dulu.

aku pun menyadiri maksud gildarts dan menjawab"baiklah gildarts"kataku dengan megumpulkan energy shir di kedua telapak tanganku

gildarts pun juga mengambil kuda kuda untuk serangan terakhirnnya kami mengeluarkan aura sihir kami daerah sekitar kami bergetar dan akhirnnya kami mengeluarkan serangan terkuat kami

" **max dragon canon** " teriaku dengan kedua telapak tangan ku ke depan mengeluarkan gelombang spiral biru

" **crush wave** "teriak gildarts mengarah kan serangannya gelombang kejutnya kearahku

Serangan kami bertemu dan memberi dampak gelombang debu dan angin kencang di daerah sekitar kami ternyata serangan itu mengenai perutku dengan keras dan aku melihat serangan itu juga megenai kepala gildarts dan aku berlahan lahan memejamkam mataku dan jatuh ke tanah.

Pov Makarov

Aku memejamkan mata agar angin dan debu tidak masuk ke mata ku Gelombang yang dasyat sekali ini bukan serangan anak 8 tahun aku tak menyangka anak itu mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu mengurangi setengah kekuatan lawan setiap 10 detik kupikir sayap itu hanya digunakan untuk terbang bahkan aku pun akan kalah kalau ia mengurangi setiap kemampuanku sampai habis

Ketika aku membuka mataku dan menungu asap debu menghilang aku melihat rain terbaring apa artinya gildarts menang pikir ku setelah semua asap debu hilang aku melihat sisi lainnya dan mata ku melebar ternyata gildarts juga tergeletak jadi dengan cepat aku mengambil keputusan

"pertarungan berakhir seri semuannya bawa mereka berdua ke rumah sakit"kataku semua orang menganguk tidak punya waktu untuk terkejut

anak itu sangat berbakat di usia seperti itu seri melawan gildarts kuharap anak itu mau menjadi kandidat yang pas untuk menjadi master guild kedepannya mudah mudahan.?

Pov rain

Ummm secara berlahan aku membuka mataku sepertinya pertarungan tadi hasil nya seri aku tidak tau apa keputusan kakek setelah melihat kempampuan divine gear yang sudah kurahasiakan dari kakek selama ini sepertinya aku terbaring di ruang perawatan di guild aku melihat ke samping dan aku melihat kakek dan gildarst yang sudah bagun dengan perban di badannya dan kapas di jidat samping kepalannya perban mehelilingi bagian atas kapalannya lalu kakek melihat ku.

"sepertinya kau sudah bagun"kata Makarov

Lalu aku memakai kekuatan ku untuk mengangat badan ku"berapa lama aku pergi.?"kataku

"3 jam sungguh luar biasa nak kau mememiliki kekuatan itu di usia muda kenapa kau merahasiakan nya dari ku .?"kata Makarov

"iya rain aku tidak menyaka kau punya kemapuan untuk mengurangi setegah kemampuan lawan setiap 10 detik bisa kau jelaskan kepada kami.?"kata gildarst dengann tatapan tajam

Inilah ku khawatirkan ketika aku menunjukan kemapuan ini bagaimana aku menjelaskannya

"karena ini kekuatan berasal dari dunia anime"kataku

Itu mungkin jawaban ku yang lama tapi aku punya jawabannya yang sekarang

"ketika aku mendapatkan sayap ini aku mendengarkan suara"kataku

"suara.?"kata kakek

"iya katanya ia merupakan naga"kataku

Kedua mata gildarst dan kakek terbelak "Naga"teriak mereka serempak

"bukan sembarang naga kek katannya ia merupakan kasiar naga putih yang kekuatannya di takuti di dunia bahkan katannya kemampuannya mampu membunuh tuhan"kataku bukan bohong albion memang punya potensi untuk membunuh tuhan

"mem….membunuh tuhan tidak pernah aku mendengarnnya"kata Makarov terkejut

"serius"kata gildarts gugup

"kek tadi kubilang kemampuannya ditakuti jadi wajar kalau kakek tidak mendengarnnya"kataku

Sejenak marov berpikir dan memengang dagu"hmmm..masuk akal memang hal yang ditakuti tidak pernah untuk di sebutkan"kata Makarov

"kek kalau bisa aku ingin kemampuan divine gear ini dirahasikan kek baik dari anggota guild sendiri"kataku meringis

Mata Makarov terbelak"kenapa…kalau dari anggota di luar guild aku mungkin tau alasannya tapi anggota guild sendiri apa kau tidak mempercayai kami nak"kata Makarov serius dan gildarts sudah melotot ku

'uh inilah yang kupirikan tapi aku punya alasan yang bagus'pikirku"kek kalu aku menceritakan kemampuan ku ini terhadap anggota di guild mungkin mereka akan mabuk dan menceritakannya tanpa sengaja ke orang lain atau mungkin diintrogasi setelah itu kau bisa menebaknnya kek"kataku dengan tenang

Makarov hendak membalas tapi terdiam ia berpikir dan dia terkejut memang benar mungkin tanpa sengaja anggota kita tanpa sengaja membocorkanya atau mungkin ditangkap untuk diintrogasi, mungkin yang menangkap mereka adalah dark guild untuk mengunakan kemampuan rain untuk kepentingan pribadi tulang belakang Makarov pun merinding ia tidak bisa membayangka kempampuan yang bisa mengurangi kemampuan lawan digunakan untuk melawan fairy tail.

'anak ini dia berlian ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini untuk kedepannya sepertinnya alasanku untuk menjadikannya calon master guild semakin bertaambah'pikir makarov

'anak ini di usia yang sangat mudah ia sudah berpikir seperti itu'pikir gildarts terkejut

"baiklah akan kubilang ke anggota guild yang lainnya tapi rain kau datang ke kantor ku untuk menceritakan semua kemampuan mu dan hal yang kau sebut divine gear? itu "kata Makarov

"baiklah kek"aku menundukan sedikit kepala ku

Makarov pun menyeringai"baiklah nak kita kebawah dan merayakan penyihir s class termuda sepanjang sejarah"katannya

Gildarts pun mengambilku dan meletakannya di pundaknnya"ayo nak anggap saja sebagai hadia kau seri melawan ku tidak banyak orang yang melwan ku sampai aku pingsan"gildarts menyeringai

Aku hendak protes tapi aku biarkan saja untuk pertamakalinnya aku mendapat penghargaan dari orang inilah perasaan yang ingin kudapatkan jadi aku nikmati saja dan kami pun sudah di bawah

"semua nya mari kita rayakan penyihir s class termuda sepanjang sejarah cucuku rain dreyard bersulang"teriak Makarov sambil mengangkat alenya

"ohh"teriak semua orang di guild

"man tidak bercanda"kata orang yang disebut wakaba

"iya ini merupakan prestasi yang sangat luar biasa"kata macao tersenyum

"ayo rain mari bersenang senang"teriak gildarts sambil minum

Aku menghela napas dan hanya bisa pasrah terhadap pemandangan ini tapi tidak apa apa

* * *

 **begitulah cerita nya minasan mungkin ada dari kalian yang tertarik mungkin juga**

 **ada yang kurang juga ,tapi tak apa-apa minasan tak semuannya memiliki silahkan**

 **memberi comment atas cerita ku kalu ada saran maupun yang lain silahkan**

 **dikeluarkan saja aku juga aku memberikan kejutan terhadap rain masalalu**

 **mengapa ia memiliki divine gear dan juga mengapa ia di dunia fairy tail? kalau**

 **bukan di fairy tail namannya bukan white emperor dragon fairy tail**

 **hahahahahahahahahahaha mungkin aku akan mengapdate cerita ini dalam tiga hari**

 **paling lama seminggu janne...**


End file.
